Amiga Si Lo Ves
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: Song Fic Roderich no puede estar màs deprimido por la partida de Cierto Alemàn. Hasta que su amiga le habre los ojos y le have ver que la ruptura de Ambos fue una gran mentira...


**Hola mis queridos Fanfictioners No me pude quedar con las ganas de aportar algo para el GerAus y por eso cuando me llegò la inspiraciòn decidi crearlo.**

**Diclamer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Este song fic va a pedido de: **

**Maria: siempre me ha encantado el GerAus y que decir de Jenni Rivera la diva de la banda.. esta muy linda la canciòn.**

**Amiga si lo ves dile que tu me has visto llorar noche tras noche  
perdida en abismo desde que nuestras almas ya no están unidas  
**

Roderich Edelstein se encontraba tocando su piano las lagrimas fluian por sus ojos màs no eran detenidas por este la partida del alemàn lo habìa dejado desecho.

Es cierto al principio lo odio y detesto de mil maneras pero ese odio se fue conviertiendo en algomàs dulce y complicado: Amor

**yo debo confesar que muero sola en vida  
Amiga si lo ves dile que ya no vivo  
que lloro sin consuelo sin el no es lo mismo  
me he quedado atrapada en un inmenso sismo  
que yo le pido al cielo que vuelva conmigo **

Ludwig Beilschidt llegaba de un dia agotado, los sollozos fueron creciendo hasta convertirse en un llanto Silencioso sabìa que habìa sido su culpa, suya y solo suya.

Habìa dejado lo que màs le importaba y todo por una mentira ideada por su hermano, quìen siempre estuvo enamorado del Austriaco y era el que màs se oponia a su relaciòn.

**Amiga si lo ves dile que dejo un vació en mi ser,  
que en mis noches me confundo sin querer  
me dejo su rastro y huellas en mi piel  
amiga si lo ves dile que marco mi vida en soledad  
por su ausencia yo delirio al pretender  
de que vuelva aquí a mis brazos otra vez **

El Alemàn lo habìa dejado solo, pero era hora de salir adelante

Elizabeta su mejor amiga habìa estado ayudandolo en todo lo que podia para sacar al Austriaco de su depresiòn pero simplemente no podìa.

-Ya no se que hacer para sacarte de este apuro pero tengo que decirte la verdad- Elizabeta lo miro fijo a los ojos.

-Todo fue una gran mentira de Gilbert hoy me acabo de enterar por el mismo dijo que si no eras para el no eras para nadie eso incluia a todo el mundo incluso a su hermano.

Roderich estaba en shock no podìa decir nada por una parte querìa ir a matar al Albino y por otra buscar a su gran amor.

**amiga si lo ves, si lo ves,  
amiga si lo ves dile que no soy tan fuerte como pensé que lloro que sufro que siento que me muero sin el**

-Amiga Si lo ves- le pidio Roderich a Elizabeta

-No te preocupes, el vendrà a buscarte màs pronto de lo que crees ha estas Alturas el ya lo sabe- contesto la hungarà antes de marcharse.

**Amiga si lo ves dile que el me a robado  
entera la pasión y también mis latidos  
que si a el le interesa regresar conmigo  
resolveré el enigma de este grabe lió  
amiga si lo ves dile que día tras día  
senderos de esperanzas siembro en mi camino  
y si a el ya no le importa acabara mi vida  
flotando e un silencio lleno de agonía **

Las palabras de su amiga Hungarà se habìan cumplido

Ambos se encontraban frente a Frente pero ninguno se atrevìa a decir nada

-No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy- Empezo Ludwig

-Por haberte dejado- completo Roderich silenciandolo con un beso.

**Amiga si lo ves dile que dejo un vació en mi ser, **  
**que en mis noches me confundo sin querer **  
**me dejo su rastro y huellas en mi piel **  
**amiga si lo ves dile que marco mi vida en soledad **  
**por su ausencia yo delirio al pretender **  
**de que vuelva aquí a mis brazos otra vez **  
**amiga si lo ves, si lo ves...**

El rubio lo atrajo hacia el y lo envolvio en un profundo abrazo las plaabras sobraban pero el amor de ambos era notorio a cualquier metro de Distancia.

* * *

**No pude contener mis ganas de realizar este song fic la canciòn esta hermosisima y me pareciò muy buena para reflejar lo que yo quise expresar**

**criticas comentarios etc. son bienvenidos con los brazos Abiertos.**

**Se despide:**

**Laidy Polairix Edelstein**


End file.
